Dutchess Arthur
Biography I am Dutchess Arthur. I am a werewolf. The youngest of six children, sextuplets to be precise. My brothers and sisters, in birth order, are as follows; Deacon, Destiny, Duncan, Desire, Darwin and myself. Deacon, Duncan and Darwin are identical in almost every way, they even share the same blue eyes. My sisters Destiny, Desire, and I are the exactly the same with matching blue eyes, a trait we share with our father. I do not need any of my siblings to be able to experience mortal danger. By my mid teens I had already come face-to-face with bands of ferocious wolves, bloodthirsty vampires and demented wizards. I do need a brother or a sister for back up when I am unthinkably outnumbered and overpowered, possibly all of my brothers and sisters. Our parents overly enforce togetherness, the value of family and the strength in numbers. They subconsciously encouraged us all with their blissful love. Evelyn and Dylan, our parents, are a site to be seen. They fought worse than two people who wanted to kill one another. I have always found it amusing how they could express so much hatred for one another and then not one minute later, they could turn around and be completely different people. It was kind of impressive at the same time to watch them go from lovey dovey to so angry, back and forth so many times in matter of minutes. It never looked like play, or like they were kidding but they will always claim it is. We were born into a family of Hunters. After nearly one hundred years, in the early 1900's our family became afflicted with lycanthropy. During those unbearable nights every single month when the moon is on the rise my brothers and sisters, and I lose all control of our human selves. Every member of our family has their place working along side the family, for the family. In whichever way that we can. I am the arrogant, and delusory member of our families business operation. The Arthur family as a legacy has overseen high risk, very covert jobs for over 300 years. The money they earn is well worth the danger, although for half of the members of the Arthur family, danger has come to have no meaning. Deacon and Duncan, and needless to say I would do a job for the fun of it. It is up to middle kids, our more responsible siblings to pick up our slack. Be the glue that they are and keep us together. Darwin, Desire and Destiny, handle all things regarding or requiring common sense. Early Life When we were children we knew nothing about werewolves, or Hunters. I should not speak for all of us, at the least I know that I did not know about what we were. We were simply normal human children, until our very first change. Deacon and Duncan went through it first, then me. It was all in the same night, even within the same time frame. We were rough housing, and when we started to get violent to the point where we were drawing blood Deacon went down. That was odd because he was usually the last one standing. Duncan fell to the ground right after him, and before I knew it the three of us were on the ground crying out in agony. The sounds of our shrill, and pain filled wails must have drawn out Darwin and Destiny. I remember them, their faces staring down at us. They both had that same look of fear and regret they would get when we had done something wrong. Deacon was able to get the words out, unlike Duncan or myself. He was able to call for help which instantly sent Darwin sprinting off to find someone, Destiny stood there watching us until I was able to do the same. Lying there on the ground, every inch of my body on fire, the most I had been able to do was groan. I grabbed her leg and like Deacon before me, I screamed for help. Destiny was able to pry my hand from her ankle and promised me she would help us. About a month later, Darwin, Destiny and Desire were in the same place that I was with my brothers. Things were different for them because they had us, and we knew exactly what they were going through. We could stay there with them, and try to keep them calm. There was nothing we could do for the pain, we already knew it was a part of life they would have to learn how to adapt to. Now that my brothers and I were able to switch our forms at will, when Darwin, Destiny, and Desire made the change. We were all the same again, the only differences between us being our gender. I do miss being the only girl werewolf along side my brothers, there is nothing like having my sisters back. Personality Mixing me up with Destiny or Desire is asking for trouble. I am not flirty like Desire, and I am not lenient like Destiny. I am lot more like my brothers, like Deacon I wield a strong hand. Like my brother Duncan I can be pretty reckless, always with a good cause. I am sort of the other end of the spectrum when dealing with our family. In the right combination, I am the one you want to state you case to. In the wrong combination, I am the one you need to beg the others to keep away from you. I am a beast, plain and simple. Appearance Dutch (1).jpg Dutch (2).jpg Dutch_(3).jpg I am identical to my sisters Desire and Destiny the best way to tell me from them is that I have long and wavy brown hair. There is nothing special about it, no unnatural coloration, or eye catching style. I have medium skin, a milk chocolate brown, very lightly tanned. My eyes are a bright blue, like my brothers they bore right though you. I have heard it said before ; "It's like you're looking at my soul." I love that. My father says were have Hunter's eyes. We keep people on the up and up. Relationships Evelyn and Dylan Evelyn and Dylan are my mother and father, the wolves that started it all. Evelyn, my mother is the Pure born wolf, my father Dylan is sort of a mutt. He wasn't scratched or bitten but he was turned. My father came to be a werewolf through magic. Somebody that he used to know was one, I say was because that person is no longer living. Deacon and Duncan Deacon and Duncan are my fellow troublemakers. Deacon is the eldest, Destiny follows him and Duncan follows her. I adore my brothers because I am a tomboy at heart and these two do not treat me like a sister, they treat me like their best friend. I always feel like the best version of myself when I am with them. Darwin Darwin is my baby brother, and the brain. I will not say brains because this kid is all brain. He can fight right along side us, but his very best work is done from distance with a computer or even a computer like device. I have seem him blackout an entire building with a cellphone. He is a genius, no way around that. Destiny and Desire Double D's are my older sisters Desire and Destiny. They do not seem to have a lot in common at first glance, but deep down we all have the very same strengths and weaknesses. The girls and I sort of trade off, for fun. I stay clear off what Desire and Destiny are best at. Anyone could tell, I am not either of them. Category:Characters Category:Arthur Family Category:Female Category:Werewolf Category:Human Category:Good Category:Kira